scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpiofish
Scorpiofish is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Gregory & co. will encounter this foe in the Scorpius Deep Reef's southern area. Physical Appearance Scorpiofish, as his name presides, is a red scorpion fish (Scorpaenidae, its genus species name) with peach colored stripe colors, yellow eyes, and a curvy tail fin. However, it resembles the red lion fish more, due to the longer spikes. Origin of Name Scorpiofish, as its name sounds, may have come from the zodiac horoscope astrology Scorpio, as it it noticed in his name. It also may be a differentiating of the word "scorpion", the name of the Scorpion fish, or the name of the arthropod, considering their toxic wings if they come into contact with another animal. Either way, the origins of its name are both correct. Attacks Scorpiofish attacks Gregory & co. by ramming. It also uses some special moves, such as Bubble Trap, Toxic, Chilly Wind, Water Spurt, Flasher, and Healthy Bubble. Bubble Trap is a status effect move in which it creates a field of bubbles, preventing foes from fleeing the battle. Toxic is basically a status effect move that just badly poisons the foe, causing the foe to have the Badly Poisoned status. Chilly Wind is a move that summons a weak cold wind to damage all opposite targets. It may also cause the Frozen status if it hits. Water Spurt is a move that just fires a water squirt attack at the foe. It may also slow the foe's Speed by one level. Flasher is another status effect move that basically blinds the target, sharply lowering the foe's Accuracy. Healthy Bubble is a healing move that either heals the user, or an ally. Scorpiofish is somewhat a powerful enemy to encounter while in the seas. They are also seen with Swishes during battles as means for backup. They are very incredible, having high HP and Special Attack power. Their Attack power is somewhat good, but their Defense is not as good as their Special Defense. They are also slow, due to them being larger than an average enemy, so Gregory and co. have the upper hand at moving first. The best way to defeat this enemy is by using physical attacks. Scorpiofish is strong against water and ice attacks, but weak against grass. Using Leafy and Leafia to defeat this enemy is the best choice as possible. Later on in the game, Gregory & co. will encounter Nighthunter, a stronger relative of Scorpiofish in Wolfember's Castle. Oddly enough, Nighthunter is encountered on land. The strongest relative of them both is named Neurotoxid, a foe that Gregory & co. will only encounter at the Challenge Tower. The difference is of Neurotoxid's light-pinkish color with brown colored markings on his body, white scleras, a sharper curved dorsal fin, and two whiskers with three ends. Trivia *Scorpiofish's Mind Thought somewhat says that it is dissatisfied with its own life as a fish. It pretty much wants to live a life of other creatures, such as land animals. * Scorpiofish is also encountered at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fishes Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Scorpion Fishes Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies